


Maybe I'll Try

by Mochimeow



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Jeon Jungkook, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Library, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Comfort/Angst, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt Min Yoongi | Suga, Hurt/Comfort, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Jackson Wang, Mentioned Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Mentioned Kim Namjoon | RM, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Nerd Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Little Shit, Poor Min Yoongi | Suga, Sad Min Yoongi | Suga, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochimeow/pseuds/Mochimeow
Summary: After Jimin cheats on him, Yoongi gives up on love, thinking that falling in love will only get him hurt.Jungkook wants to show Yoongi that not everybody will hurt him and that love is a beautiful thing.This is my story for the Yoonkook Fic Exchange 2019. I really hope you like it <3





	1. Jimin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallenshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenshadows/gifts).

> To Fallenshadows- This prompt was so sweet to write. I hope I have done the prompt justice. I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it. <3
> 
> My prompt was an angst AU where Yoongi hates love from past issues and Jungkook just wants to prove Yoongi's lovable. It's fluffy as well as angsty because I am so soft for Yoonkook. I hope everyone reading this likes it <3

Yoongi was tired.

Tired of the boy who kept coming to his house with chocolates.

Tired of the boy who always paired up with him in class so he wouldn’t be alone.

Tired of the boy who hugged him when he was sad. Not that Min Yoongi ever got sad, he would constantly try and tell himself.

He was tired of Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook, the sweetest and most kind person whom Yoongi had the pleasure of meeting. The boy who was always kind to Yoongi, no matter how much of a grumpy twat Yoongi acted like sometimes. No matter how often Yoongi pushed him away, Jungkook always came back to him.

Jungkook loved Yoongi. But Yoongi had always hated love. He would tell himself that love was an illogical concept that weakened people. Or that it was a social construct which people were expected to adhere to. It was considered normal in society to find a boyfriend or a girlfriend. Yoongi had never cared about being normal, yet when he was younger, even he wanted a partner.

Somebody to hold in his arms at night. Somebody to talk to whenever he was sad, and they would listen to him and make him feel better. Somebody to laugh and joke around with when he was happy. Somebody who loved Yoongi for who he was and who would always stay by his side.

He thought he’d found all of that. He thought he had found the love of his life.

But he was wrong.

Yoongi met Jimin on a hot summer’s day two years ago. He remembered it clearly, how could he forget? The sun was glistening on Jimin’s golden blonde hair, making it appear to be sparkling. His cheeks were rosy, despite his face being pale. He was a work of art, two colours combining to make an even more beautiful sight. Yoongi was in awe of Jimin and fell head over heels over him as soon as he first laid eyes on him. He didn’t know what he was getting himself in to. He didn’t know just how badly this would end.

At first it was perfect. Yoongi and Jimin had lots of dates together and shared lots of cute kisses. Yoongi remembered when he went to the amusement park with Jimin and they both plucked up the courage to go on the monstrous rollercoasters and the colossal high rides. He remembered just how scared they both were and how they both had to pretty much force the other to go on some of these rides. He remembered sharing cotton candy afterwards. Yoongi hadn’t eaten cotton candy since.

Yoongi remembered all the times when they would go to the movies together, holding hands as they watched the movie. If it was a scary movie, Jimin would grip onto Yoongi’s shirt and bury his face in it and Yoongi would softly stroke his hair and whisper “You’ll be okay, baby, it’s just a movie”, into his ear. If it was a comedy movie, the two would be laughing like crazy, always struggling for breath afterwards and laughing incredibly loudly as well. So loud in fact that other people in the movie theatre would turn to them and give them dirty glares. Some brave souls even shushed at them. Let’s just say that Yoongi was not impressed by this.

Yoongi remembered all the good times.

But what stuck to him even more were the memories of the bad times. They stuck to him like a parasite and would refuse to leave, even after a whole year of bugging him.

One year into the relationship, Yoongi’s heart broke into a million tiny pieces and shattered all over the floor. It would be a struggle to pick up all of those pieces and mend his heart.

The cause of this was Jimin.

Jimin was an experienced liar and a professional heart breaker. And Yoongi was about to see it, see the side of Jimin which he had never seen before, the side which he didn’t even know existed.

Lately, Jimin had become very distanced from Yoongi. He would always say that he was busy whenever Yoongi suggested that they should hang out. It saddened Yoongi to always get rejected by his boyfriend. He felt worthless. He felt as if Jimin didn’t love him anymore. It was an awful feeling. But more than saddened, Yoongi felt worried. What was Jimin doing when he said that he couldn’t hang out with him. Was he stressed? Was it Yoongi’s fault?

Was he cheating on him?

Those very words would cause his ears to ring, his head to hurt, and his heart to ache. He hated the idea of the boy he loved so much being in love with someone else. Yet, a small part of him felt suspicious. What if Jimin really was cheating?

A month passed since Yoongi’s suspicions started. He was still feeling just as on edge as he did a month prior. Jimin was still ‘too busy’ to hang out with him. Yoongi missed him. He missed that sweet smile, he missed that playful giggle, he missed his soft blonde hair. He needed to see him.

It was during one lunch break at school where Yoongi had had enough of being alone. He spent almost the entire lunch break walking all over the school for Jimin, calling his name, texting him, looking in every corner that he could find. He ran outside to the school football field and found Jimin under the bleachers. 

He really wished he hadn’t. 

Jimin was kissing another boy, their lips passionately moving in unison. The boy was holding onto Jimin’s tiny body as they kissed and Yoongi began to feel sick to his stomach, a stabbing pain forming in his chest as he stared at the two of them.

Jimin was cheating.

Yoongi felt his eyes well up with tears as he felt his entire world crashing down before him. He felt his heart beat faster and faster and the world around him spin round and round. He had never felt this awful in his entire life. He just wanted to run home and lie on his bed, crying his eyes out. And Yoongi never usually cried.

Jimin stopped kissing the boy and turned around to face Yoongi, a worried and shocked look on his face. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, both trying to process what had just happened.   
Yoongi knew. And Jimin knew that he knew.

“Yoongi”, Jimin spluttered.

“I-it’s not what it looks like.”

That was when Yoongi exploded.

“What the fuck was it supposed to look like then, Jimin”, Yoongi roared, his eyes welling up with tears.

“I can’t believe you”, his voice cracked as he spoke, so overcome with sadness to control it. 

“I loved you. And you kissed another guy. Is this what you’ve been busy with? Kissing him?” 

Jimin had never seen this side to Yoongi before and it terrified him. Yoongi was always so nice. He was wrong to mess with him. He had to make it right.

“Y-Yoongi”, he exclaimed, with a hoarse cry.

“Don’t apologise”. Yoongi interrupted him, his anger getting the better of him. 

“It’s over between us. You want to be with him? Fine.”

“Yoongi please”, Jimin sobbed.

“No, Jimin. We’re done. You think you can get away with playing with people’s emotions? You’re a piece of shit, Park Jimin”, Yoongi roared before running away from the scene, a waterfall of tears falling down his face. He needed to be alone.

“Yoongi”, Jimin cried, but it was too late.

Yoongi couldn’t hear him.

Yoongi ran home and lied on his bed and cried.

The next day, he cried too.

And the next day.

Weeks later, he was depressed, barely eating, barely sleeping, always thinking.

Months later, he was trying to pick himself from this mess, trying to get back to the old Yoongi.

He never could but he tried his best.

Yoongi decided that he would never open himself up to the concept of love again. 

He would just get hurt again.

And he stuck to his new ideals like glue, ignoring all of his crushes and any sort of romantic feeling that he had, tucking all of those thoughts to the very depths of his subconscious, where he would hopefully never find them.

That was until Jungkook came along.

Jungkook had a crush on Yoongi. It was pretty obvious by the way he acted around him. He would always stare at Yoongi in class, with an innocent doe eyed stare. It wasn’t a creepy stare, it was cuter than anything else, although Yoongi refused to admit he thought it was cute.

When Yoongi didn’t have a partner for gym class, guess who would be there?

Jungkook.

When Yoongi was sat alone during his breaks, guess who would come and join him to keep him company.

Jungkook.

Jungkook was the only person Yoongi could talk to, the only person he could trust.

Jungkook was the only person who knew about Jimin and this was why he was hesitant to admit his feelings for Yoongi.

He felt that if he told Yoongi how he felt, then Yoongi would just push him away. And although, he completely understood the reason why, he wanted Yoongi to open up to the idea of love.

So, despite being hesitant, he needed to admit his feelings for Yoongi and if he was pushed away, so be it. That was a risk he was willing to take.

He was willing to risk heartbreak for the boy he loved.


	2. Jungkook

Yoongi yawned and stretched out his arms, the sun shining in on his face from the window. Another day of pointlessness he thought to himself. Go to school, come home, sleep, repeat. Nothing would happen today, as usual.

He couldn’t be more wrong.

As he was rolling out of bed, his phone pinged loudly. He gazed at it and saw that it was a text from Jungkook.

_Hey, Yoongi. Can we hang out at lunch? I really want to talk to you about something._

Yoongi was confused. Why did Jungkook need to talk to him? Was everything okay? He hated the idea of Jungkook being hurt. Jungkook was the only person whom Yoongi actually cared about so if he was hurt, Yoongi would also be hurt.

_Sure, Kookie. Is everything ok?_

Yoongi couldn’t be more relieved when Jungkook replied.

_I’m okay, Yoongi. Don’t worry. I just want to talk to you about something. Should we meet in the library at lunch?_

Yoongi smiled to himself, happy that he wouldn’t be spending his lunch break alone.

_I’d love to, Kookie._

Hours passed since Jungkook had texted Yoongi and Yoongi was on his way up to the library. He didn’t know why but he was beginning to feel a little nervous. Yoongi still didn’t know the reason why Jungkook wanted to talk to him and although Jungkook said that he was okay, what if it was something bad? He could avoid it all, turn back now and go somewhere else, but he couldn’t ditch the boy who was always so kind to him. He was going to face this, no matter what it was.

Yoongi walked into the library and found Jungkook, sitting on a bean bag, engrossed in a comic book. Yoongi smiled. Jungkook had always loved his comic books and Yoongi had always found it adorable, not that he’d ever admit it. He didn’t have crushes, remember.

“Kookie”, Yoongi said and this caused Jungkook to almost fall off the bean bag in surprise, his book also almost falling along with him. He gazed up at Yoongi with his wide doe eyes and smiled.

“Yoongi, you startled me”, Jungkook giggled. He patted the empty bean bag next to him.

“Sit here, Yoongi. It’s super comfy”.

“I like comfy”, Yoongi giggled as he sat down.

“Me too”, Jungkook exclaimed.

Yoongi felt so relaxed around Jungkook that for a few minutes, he had completely forgotten why they were here. But soon afterwards he remembered, and a frown began to form on his face. Jungkook noticed his discomfort.

“Yoongi, are you ok?” he asked, a concerned look on his face.

“I’m fine, Kookie”. Yoongi bolted up as soon as Jungkook asked him that question but it was too quick. Too fake. 

Jungkook knew Yoongi and he knew that he was putting on an act.

“Are you worried, Yoongi?”

“No”, Yoongi giggled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. “Why would I be nervous?”

“That’s why I’m asking, Yoongi. You seem tense. Are you nervous because I said that I wanted to talk to you? Because it’s not gonna be bad, I swear. I’m not like Jimin.”

“I wouldn’t hang out with you if you were like Jimin. He’s a grade A dick.” Yoongi giggled.

“I think it’s his mission to get with every guy in school. He’s such a slut”, Jungkook giggled. “You know he’s with Hoseok now?”

“Wasn’t he with Namjoon last week?”, Yoongi sighed.

“Yeah and a few weeks ago, he was with Jackson.”

“Ridiculous”, Yoongi sighed.

Jungkook gazed into Yoongi’s eyes. They had a sparkle in them which always brought Jungkook in. Gazing into Yoongi’s eyes was almost like a drug. Jungkook couldn’t get enough.

“You didn’t deserve him Yoongi.”

Yoongi froze as all of his thoughts began racing through his mind. How Jimin took his heart and stepped on it. Yet Jungkook was so nice. He made Yoongi not feel useless, not feel like a tool who was just being used. He couldn’t stop his heart beating faster and faster in his chest and his face heat up.

No, he couldn’t let his emotions get the better of him. He was not in love. He hated love.

All Yoongi could utter to Jungkook’s comment was a shy “Thank you, Kookie”, too engrossed in his thoughts racing around his mind to give a longer response.

“You need someone who’s honest with you. Someone who will never cheat on you and will love you for you.”

Yoongi sighed and gazed down at the floor.

“Everything ok, Yoongi?”

“Look, Kookie. I gave up on love a long time ago. It’s not real. It just ends with you getting hurt.”

Jungkook wrapped his arm around Yoongi’s shoulder. If anyone else was to do that, Yoongi would push them away, but yet Jungkook was different. Jungkook wouldn’t hurt him. Would he?

“Not everyone will hurt you, Yoongi. There are some good people in the world. Love is a beautiful thing, once you find the right person. You can’t give up on it, Yoongi.”

“But how many Jimin’s will I have to go through until I find the right person? How many times must my heart be broken for? I can’t deal with that”, Yoongi exclaimed sadly.

“Yoongi, not everyone is like Jimin”, Jungkook exclaimed, rubbing his back softly. “Just give them a chance. I promise you, you won’t regret it.”

“How would you know, Jungkook”, Yoongi questioned.

Jungkook sighed and cleared his throat.

“I know because…” He paused and stared down at the floor. Did he have the guts to say it? How would Yoongi react? Would he hate him? No, surely, he wouldn’t, right? Yoongi wasn’t like that. Was he?

Yoongi gazed at Jungkook. He was confused. What did Jungkook want to say? He needed Jungkook to know that whatever it was, he wouldn’t judge him. Who was Min Yoongi to judge? Jungkook could easily judge him too.

“Kookie”, Yoongi calmly exclaimed and took Jungkook’s hands. 

“Look at me”.

Jungkook tilted his head up and turned to look at Yoongi. And the kind smile on Yoongi’s face said more than words could say. He could talk to Yoongi. It would all be ok.

“Listen to me, Kookie. You can tell me. Don’t be scared. I promise you, I won’t judge you.”

“You promise?” Jungkook asked, his big brown doe eyes glancing up at Yoongi.

“I promise you, Kookie.”

Jungkook smiled, cleared his throat and dropped the words. The words he was so scared of saying, yet the words he was so desperate to say.

“I like you, Yoongi.”

Silence filled the room.

Jungkook glanced at Yoongi. He didn’t look disgusted at all, rather he looked completely lost in thought. Jungkook understood. He knew what had happened with Jimin had took a toll on Yoongi and had made him hate the idea of love. Oh God, what had he done? He began to panic.

“Yoongi, I’m really sorry. I know you hate the idea of love. I like you but I was selfish to admit it. Oh God, Yoongi, I’m so sorry”, Jungkook babbled on until Yoongi placed his hands on Jungkook’s shoulders and finally spoke.

“Jungkook, you don’t need to be sorry”, Yoongi exclaimed, trying to calm the younger down.

“But I know what happened with Jimin and yet, I still said it”, Jungkook said, his eyes beginning to brim with tears. As soon as he noticed the tears that were welling up in his eyes, Yoongi pulled Jungkook into a tight hug. 

Jungkook gasped as Yoongi’s arms wrapped around his tiny body. Yoongi never gave hugs to anyone. He was always against human contact, ever since he broke up with Jimin. Jungkook had managed to get Yoongi to open up throughout the year to the idea of human contact and by this point, Yoongi was okay with hand holding but hugging? That was too much for him. So why was he hugging Jungkook?

“Y-Yoongi”, Jungkook spluttered. “I thought you didn’t like hugs.”

“I don’t, usually.” Yoongi exclaimed, whilst rubbing Jungkook’s back softly with his right hand. “But you looked like you needed it. And I need it Kookie. It’s been so long.”

“Are you sure you’re ok with it though, Yoongi?”, Jungkook questioned, not wanting Yoongi to do anything that he wasn’t comfortable with.

“I’m fine, Kookie. Don’t worry about me. Just don’t be sad, ok. I don’t hate you.”

“You don’t?” Jungkook gazed at Yoongi with a confused expression on his face.

“You’ve been nothing but kind to me”. Yoongi let go of Jungkook but still didn’t keep his eyes off him.

“You’ve been there for me when I needed it. You’ve listened to me and offered me advice. When I’m sad, you ask me what’s wrong. I can talk to you, Kookie. I haven’t been able to do that for a long time.”

“T-thank you, Yoongi”, Jungkook stuttered, unable to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks and the smile that was forming on his lips.

“You like me, Kookie?” Yoongi asked, and Jungkook nodded.

“I have for a long time”, he shyly whispered. “But you don’t do love. So, I didn’t want to tell you that I liked you.”

“Listen, Jungkook”. Yoongi tilted Jungkook’s chin up so he was looking at him.

“We can give it a go”.

“W-what?” Jungkook spluttered. Surely, he didn’t hear that right? Min Yoongi, the boy who hated love was willing to give Jungkook a chance. His heart began to flutter. He was expecting admitting his feelings to Yoongi to be a dead end and result in cruel rejection. He was not expecting this.

Yoongi sighed. “Look, you like me. And I happen to like you, even though I push my feelings deep down. I think I need to get over this emotional baggage that I’m holding. You’ve taught me that, Jungkook. I need to show you what I’ve learnt.”

“Yoongi, if you’re uncomfortable with this, we don’t have to. We can…”

“No”, Yoongi interrupted him. “I’m sick of pushing people out. Not everyone is like Jimin. You don’t realise how much you’ve done for me, Jungkook. Please”, he gazed at Jungkook with a pleading look on his face.

“Let me be your boyfriend?”

A smile lit up Jungkook’s face at these words and his eyes scrunched into cute little crescent shapes. Butterflies were forming in his stomach. But he didn’t care. It was just a reminder that this was real.  
“I’d love that, Yoongi”, Jungkook giggled, but then his face took on a more serious expression. 

“Kookie, what’s up?” Yoongi asked, whilst reaching his hand out for Jungkook to hold, which Jungkook took happily.

“Yoongi, I promise you I will never hurt you”, Jungkook exclaimed.

“I know”.

“But you thought that with Jimin?”

“You are not Jimin. I have to learn to trust people sometime, Kookie. And I trust you.”

“I won’t prove you wrong, Yoongi”, Jungkook chanted, whilst lifting his arm up to the air and clenching his fists, superhero style. Jungkook loved superheroes far too much. And Yoongi loved him for that too. He found it adorable. And thanks to Jungkook, he now wasn’t afraid to admit it.

Yoongi chuckled. “I know you won’t, Kookie.”

“And I’ll be there for you if you need me. I’ll be your hero”, Jungkook was still chanting, still pretending to be Yoongi’s superhero.

“I know, Kookie”, Yoongi giggled.

Jungkook giggled along with Yoongi. Then he reached into his black rucksack that was sitting by his feet and took out a black leather notebook. Yoongi gazed at him in surprise. What was Jungkook doing? He also took out a pen from his pocket and started to write something down.

_First Date Ideas_

“Kookie, what are you doing?” Yoongi chuckled.

“I’m coming up with ideas for our first date.”

“But we literally only started dating a few minutes ago.”

“I know”, Jungkook smiled. “But I want to plan our first date in advance. I want it to be perfect for you.” As soon as Yoongi heard those words, a bright red blush spread across his face. He hid his face in his hands, embarrassed that he could get flustered so easily. He was desperately hoping that Jungkook wouldn’t notice.

“Woah, woah, woah”, Jungkook exclaimed. “I’ve never seen Min Yoongi blush before.”

Damn it. So, he had seen.

“Shut up”, Yoongi muttered in embarrassment. “I’m not blushing.”

Jungkook giggled. “Don’t worry, Yoongi. I’m just teasing. I totally did not just see the blush that was on your cheeks. Now”, he turned his attention to his notebook in order to save Yoongi from any further embarrassment.

“Anything you wanna do?”

“How about the movies?”

“That’s an option”, Jungkook said. “Maybe, we could go to the ice rink.”

“I can’t skate to save my life. I always fall flat on my ass.”

“It doesn’t matter”, Jungkook chirped up. “I’ll teach you how to skate. Besides, I’m pretty good at it, you know.”

“It’s gonna take a long time”, Yoongi giggled.

“Who cares. It just means more dates for us. We can go for dinner afterwards. Maybe pizza?”

“I love pizza”, Yoongi interrupted him and Jungkook swore that he saw drool falling down Yoongi’s face. He smirked. Pizza it was then.

“Ok, ice rink and pizza. Easy”, Jungkook shut his notebook and put it back in his bag. He then turned to look at Yoongi. For a few seconds they stared at each other. Yoongi knew that Jungkook was going to say something, yet he was debating whether or not it would be the right thing to say. Yoongi gave him a soft smile. Hopefully, that would get his words out of him.

“You know, I was expecting you to say no”, Jungkook stated.

“Why?”

“You don’t like love.”

“I’m open to the possibility now, thanks to you. Besides”, a smirk formed on Yoongi’s face. 

“I just don’t like Jimin to be honest. But you’re not Jimin. So, we can try.”

“God, you really hate Jimin”, Jungkook giggled.

“Obviously.”

Jungkook wrapped his arm around Yoongi, wanting Yoongi to feel loved, for the first time in a long time.

“But I will never do that to you. I like you so much. You’re actually my first partner, you know that?”

Yoongi’s mouth gaped open in surprise. How on earth has somebody as pretty as Jungkook never had a partner? It made no sense. This made Yoongi, Jungkook’s first partner. And Yoongi was going to show Jungkook just how amazing having a partner would be.

After all, Jungkook was not like Jimin.


End file.
